the_bubbles_vaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Cobra Bubbles
Cobra Bubbles is a Celestial whom adopted a humanoid appearance. On Earth, Cobra was shortly a lawyer before later becoming a social worker and, to this day, continues working as a CIA agent for intergalactic relations. He briefly married two unnamed women whom gave birth to his son before having to leave to protect them, Isaac Bubbles, and his daughter, Ariette Bubbles, the latter of which was murdered at the age of 6. favouring to live amongst the mortals of Earth. Cobra is the current leader of The Enforcers, commander of the Hamadryade and father to Isaac Bubbles and his late daughter, Ariette Bubbles. When taking human form, Cobra took on the humanoid of an African American male. Biography Celestial Life Earth Life Cobra grew up on Earth, as any normal human being. Lawyer. Joined the C.I.A. He first encountered aliens at Roswell while he was working as CIA, until meeting the man named Wanderer. After, Cobra married with a wife, and they eventually got it on. Soon after, they divorced and Cobra left, unbeknownst to him that his wife was pregnant and was unaware that in 1990, he had a son. Cobra had another relationship with a woman, leading to the birth of his daughter, Ariette. It is unknown why she left. New Jobs Cobra retired to Hawaii and became a Social Worker. ? Cobra was hired by Lennox Scot MacDonald. Becoming a highly respected agent, Cobra soon made friends with another highly respected agent. They formed a revolution at the Time Agency, keeping peace through time constantly, trying to build a better universe. Ultimately, a new chapter unfolded and a trail of corruption and greed followed in its wake. ?1 Lennox later died of old age and his position was taken up Fergus Arran Moffett, the second in command before Lennox's death. His new positioning caused controversy, however, as not many agents believed that Fergus was trustworthy good of a leader. The War of Odieventus Following a call to the War of Odieventus to be exact, Cobra & X came across a younger version of the Doctor in his Ultimus form and engaged in battle. However, Ultimus overpowers the duo and have no choice but to decide to declare the war one that had to be settled on Odieventus without ther interference. Cobra transmatted him and X back at the Time Agency. ?4 After X recovers from his recent battle with Cobra and with the agency not knowing about what has transpired between the two, they were put on the same mission together to stop a train robbery in the 1900s, which is transporting important cargo. Reluctantly, they went on the mission together and got onboard the train. Quitting, Cobra returned to Earth. Incident Some time later, though, and The Wanderer, Person & The Explorer go to Hogwarts to find Cobra's son, Isaac to be alive and well, although with no Celestial Blood. Travelling to Desertia, Isaac and the others find Cobra's body, and lays him to rest in peace. Rescue by Isaac Agent X finds out about Isaac and decide to dispatch a team of agents to kill him. He survives the ordeal, however, and contacts his long time friend Roger asking if the machine was ready. Roger confirms it, and Isaac heads over there. The reason why he was taking this Time Machine was so he couldn't be tracked. But the plan had failed... time agents led by Agent X swarm into the room, just as the machine finishes up, and they shoot Rogers, where he slumps to the ground and presumably dies. They then fire at the machine, which it then starts to blow. The Agents clear out, thinking the explosion will kill Isaac, little knowing that Isaac made it just at the perfect time. The building explodes from the destruction of the machine. Isaac arrives in Desertia, infront of Cobra, who is about to be killed by Agent X. Isaac does a matrix move and kills all the Time Agents, but narrowly missing X who then teleports away. Isaac helps Cobra into the SCTTC (Or ZM for nickname purposes) and set off course to the Countryside. Isaac asks if he can put Cobra in Wanderer's Zero Room, for which Wanderer agrees. It takes a few hours for Cobra to then recover. As soon as Isaac feels ready, he tells Cobra who he is, in a tearful scene between the two. Cobra has his signature Case and Sunglasses returned to him, as they set course for new adventures. Meeting Bandit Enforcers Fighting the Assassin Forming the Team Coming onboard the flagship, the Grand Councilwoman apologizes to Cobra and sends them to be cleared up. Once coming back, each of them are commended for there actions and are given medals as honour. Soon after, the Grand Councilwoman says to Cobra they'll be checking in now and then on them. Nodding, the newly formed 'Enforcers' team set off into the SCTTC ready for adventure. Chronological Personality Despite his cold, seemingly unemotional and stone-faced persona, Cobra is nevertheless a determined, lethal fighter. He clearly cares and values the lives of everybody including his enemies, albeit the more sympathetic traits are deep within and never expressed. His lack of socialising can be attributed to his overall life having been scarred by many factors such as significant tragedies and deaths of family members or innocents, devastating wars, brutal and traumatic violence, existentialism and more. This also contributes to his broken state of mind. Cobra feels immense guilt all the time, especially from particular events. Having believed he was the root of all the pain that happened to himself and those around him, he is deeply regretful and permanently damaged. He continues to damage himself with his extreme sense of responsibility to save everybody, a feat that is impossible and unrealistic. Although logical, he is indeed stubborn and is most definitely shown by his persistance to help out wherever whenever. Another contributing factor to Cobra's restrained inner struggle is his extreme loyalty to family members, especially with his daughter being murdered and having believed a lie that Isaac was a stillborn. This applies out to the rest of the members of the Enforcers, Person's crew and Doc's crew who he and Isaac both consider to be their 'extended family'. The extended family are very similar in that almost everybody suffers from their own problems, an element which Cobra only just relates to. The sympathetic and caring nature given to the enemies of Cobra by himself have been questionable, especially in regards to his desire to reform them all. Cobra eventually comes to terms with his odd relationship with Agent X, realising that anybody can fall from grace and not everybody can be saved which is most certainly X's case. anhedonia Relationships Family *King Artorius Bubbles - Father *Queen Laniakea Bubbles - Mother *Isaac Bubbles - Son *Ariette Bubbles - Daughter † Allies *The Enforcers - Former Enemies turned Teammates and Friends **Isaac Bubbles - First-born son **Bandit - Adoptive son **Vendra Kalanika **Esbjörn **Wulfric Elderkin *Tritanzanians **The Person *Mirazanians **The Wanderer *Istarians **The Thinker *Time Lords **The Doctor *United Galactic Federation **Grand Councilwoman XIII *Taulians **Eurox *Timelords **Dan Enemies *The Mordant Brethren **Captain Herztahl ** *Demonics *Basharas *Annauki *Puppetmaster † Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers Celestial Physiology: As a Celestial, Cobra possesses high levels of strength and some of their powers. *'Astral Manipulation': **l * *'Superhuman Strength': Cobra is one of the strongest Celestials alive. His strength enables him to mostly overpower normal humans, armoured goons, trained assassins and many other extraordinarily strong species; he can lift or move heavy objects effortlessly and tear through traditionally durable objects, such as walls; his strength extends to his ability to take on multiple enemies at once. *'Superhuman Agility': Cobra's agility, balance, and bodily coordination make him a great fighter in battle, moving with mostly incredible grace and speed *'Superhuman Durability': Cobra has several times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being, possessing a wide degree of defences and resistance to powerful energy blasts, immense blunt force trauma, and various other opposing forces. When matched with an enemy stronger than himself or by a major crowd of strong enemies however, Cobra will sustain major injuries, eventually resulting in his death. He is also not exempt from death by close-range gunshots. *'Superhuman Reflexes': *'Energy Resistance': Cobra is able to hold immense amounts of power, as evident when he puts his hands infront of energy blasts, to which he can hold onto for some time and even repel back. *'Longevity': Cobra, like all other Celestials, is not truly immortal as it is always possible for Celestials to be killed and other's in the universe and multiple universes. More accurately Celestials are extremely long lived beings. Cobra ages at a pace far, far slower than a human being as he is at least 1,000 or more years old. *'Magic': As a Celestial, Cobra has a lot of magical powers. (To be worked on) **'Abjuration': Protection/healing powers ***Force Field Generation **'Magic Attacks': The ability to release/use magic to various attacks. **'Magic Combat': The ability to fuse physical combat with magic. **'Spell Casting': The power to cast spells. ***Spell Amplification ***Spell Creation ***Spell Mixture Abilities *'Master Combatant': Cobra is an expert in close quarter combat. He was able to take on multiple trained thugs in a matter of seconds as well as take on some of the most dangerous assassins on in a hand-to-hand combat. *'Expert Leader': Cobra has lead many people into battle, shown by his lead during many missions with the Time Agency, being appointed head of The Enforcers due to his great leadership, strategies and tactics. Skills *''' Equipment Weapons Gadgets Items *'Suit': Cobras suit contains a wide range of gadgets. *'Sunglasses': Cobra's sunglasses can scan objects, zoom in on things, scan areas and lock onto enemies. The Sunglasses also have a night vision mode which can be turned on and used to see through dark areas better. They also protect against the sun. Vechiles *'Rental Car': Cobra Bubbles has a wide range of vechiles in his possession, but his most notable vechile is his Rental Car. It's black and it's model is unknown. Ships *'The Hamadryade': Trivia *If you take the first letter from each of the 3 Bubbles' first names, (Cobra, Isaac and Ariette) it will spell out C.I.A. This is in reference to the character Cobra Bubbles, who was originally a C.I.A agent and an inspiration for the one seen today. *The character of Cobra has had many adaptations over the years, taking on various occupations such as teaching as a professor at Hogwarts and being a high ranking though respected prosecutor. These various identities have since been apart of Cobra's mythos. *Cobra mentioned that he once saved Earth from an alien race by convincing them mosquito was an endangered species. *Despite it being a rental, Cobras car has been in possession for a while. The reason for this is unknown. *Cobra used to have hair. A well-known year in Cobra's history saw him as having hair, and that year is 1973 where he first met aliens at Roswell in 1973, showing how the Grand Councilwoman remembers him from all those years ago. This was also a period of when Cobra was apart of the C.I.A. *For his breakfast, it has been noted that Cobra typically has frozen red peas and milk. For lunch, he often has a meal of crawfish étouffée and café au lait, a coffee with roasted chicory root and scalded milk. His dinner involves a bowl of gumbo along with a cup of dark, black coffee. **Cobra does not eat any dessert, though if forced to choose a certain flavour he would most likely enjoy Blue Moon with a cherry on top. *The name Cobra is derived from the venomous hooded snakes of the Elapidae snake genus found in India and neighboring regions,1802. It is short for cobra capello (1670s), from the Portuguese cobra de capello, literally "serpent of the hood," from the Latin colubra "a snake, female serpent" (source of French couleuvre "adder"), which is of uncertain origin. The word came to English via Portuguese colonies in India, where the native name is nag (naga).